


Dragon’s Protection

by Collielady



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collielady/pseuds/Collielady
Summary: The stories say that a princess received the protection of a dragon at a young age. These were the stories Layla told her daughter years ago. Fast forward and Lucy is living the dream in Fairy Tail and her partner a dragon slayer. What happens when the ex heiress starts dreaming of her mother’s stories? (This is not an AU)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on FanFiction!

**[b]Hello one and all, this is my first FanFiction! Because I have posted a few chapters in Fan Fiction I will double up the chapters on here ^.^.**

**You can call me Collie and I hope you enjoy this. This is of course a Natsu and Lucy fanfic but I be plan to do a couple other common pairing! This will also be a sort of slow burn romance, sorry about that ahead of time!Anyways I of course do not own Fairy Tail not any of its characters, only characters that are mine are OCs I decide to place in.**

**Chapter 1**

“Mama tell me the Princess and the Dragon Story!” A litter blonde haired girl said as she wiggled under the blankets of her oversized bed. Listening to her mother chuckling before the women went on to tell her tail.

[i]Many many years ago there existed an unspoken rule before the royal families and the dragons. This came into existence to protect the dragons and to keep the royal line safe from those that wished them harm.

If a princess was ever born, the family would be granted a young dragon to keep her safe till she was of age to marry. When danger appeared the two would be brought to a tower, and live out their days till this time. This helped to teach the young dragon about how to protect and how to control their magic. Taking the form of a human the dragon could shift between the two forms with ease. This worked well for hundreds of years. But alas it couldn’t not last. 

One day a princess had to leave her family at the young age of 5. Growing up alone with her dragon no one saw that the two would fall in love. This love was forbidden, but none the less it came to be.[/i]

Seeing the yawn of her child the mother bent down and kissed her forehead. “And the rest shall be told another day. Sleep my little one.” She spoke softly.

"Mama will I get a dragon when I am older?" A small blond child asked looking up at her mother with tired eyes. The woman was a meaning of beauty, her hair long and silky, going down her back in blond waves. Her brown eyes shining with wisdom as she looked into her daughter sparkling blow eyes.

"Well you are my little princess my dear. Maybe one day you will find you own little dragon to protect and love you." The mother said, leaning down and placing her lips on top of the girl’s head in an affectionate kiss. "Now my dear Lucy, sleep and we shall continue the tale tomorrow."

* * * * * * * * * *

Gasping Lucy sat up quickly out of bed, her covers flying off her chest and landing in a small pool around her waist. "Mama." She sighed, tears gracing her eyes as she wiped them away. Lately she was dreaming a lot of her mother. 

Remembering all the good times she had with her."How I wish you were still here." She said looking to her night stand, a old book sitting there. She knew it was because of that book she was having these dreams. One of the old servants that had served her mother sent her that book 2 weeks ago. It was her favourite, about a young princess that grew up with a boy that could turn into a dragon. Starting out as best friends throughout the series the two fell in love.

Getting out of bed Lucy went about her morning routine. Brushing her teeth and fixing up her hair. Today's out fit consisted of a soft orange t-shirt the cane down in a V neck. A white skirt that for once wasn't tight but more of a soft flowing fabric that came to her mid thigh.

Walking out of the bathroom she failed to notice the pink haired man sitting on her bed. In his hands, the book that she had been keeping beside her for the last two weeks. Nor did she see the bright twinkle in his eyes as he read one word that would always catch his attention.

"Hey Luce when did you..." He started to speak but was cut off by a high pitch scream of the blonde girl that was in the room. Watching as she spun around and delivering a fierce 'Lucy kick' to his head.

"Don't just break into someone place!" Lucy yelled as she started the kick. Sadly the fire dragon slayer saw this coming. Really how many times has this exact same thing occurred? He learned that this was a common reaction.

"Really Luce? Come on you should be use to this by now." Natsu chuckled and gave her his classic carefree smile. One that put butterflies in the girls stomach, almost making her wish he would smile like that only for her. "Besides why didn't you tell me you had a book about dragons?" He asked holding out the book that said 'The Princess and the Dragon'.

"Don't just go through my things you idiot!" Lucy sighed grabbing the book from his grip before he did something to it. "My mother use to read this too me, it's very important, so don't just... take my thing."Grabbing her bag she placed the book into it. Hoping she would get the chance to read more of it. Really though she had it nearly memorized, after all she listened to it hundreds of times as a child.

I wonder what mama would think if she knew I had a dragon of my own. One that has saved me more times then I could count? She though glancing at her best friend and man she was starting to fall for. Well sort of, he's not really mine I suppose.

"Anyways Luce why don't we take a job? I think I found one perfect for us!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. The said job being taking out of his pocket. Meaning he already took to job. "The Ice Princess is coming and Wendy too." He added.

Taking to paper she looked down. 5 mill jewels to find some flower? Well her rent was due soon and this didn't seem so bad. "Sure, where's Happy Anyways?" She asked noticing for the first time that the blue Exceed wasn't in site.

"Oh he is going to see the other Exceeds with Carla and Lily." Natsu smiled. "By the way we leave in half an hour.

Rolling her eyes, she threw her bag over her shoulder before picking up a small bag with some cloths in it. Really there was no point in telling him to give her more notice. This happened all the time, and now she kept a bag packed at all times. "Come on, if we don't leave we'll be late." She mumbled in a slightly annoyed voice.

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As they got closer to the train station Natsu's grumbling got worst. His face already starting to turn green at the thought of stepping into the train to travel.

"Come on can't we walk?" He asked his voice pleading. "Can we not take that death trap?"

"No Natsu it's bad enough this place is a 12 hour ride. It would take at least a week if not more to get there by foot." Lucy told him, her hands going to her hip to amplify her words to the pink hair man.

As they got closer she could spot she could make out Gray and Wendy. The dark blue haired girl looking just as pale as Natsu was at the moment. Really she felt bad but she wasn't walking that distance. "Took you long enough to get her Flame Brain. Let me guess you didn't tell her till this morning?" Gray chuckled, his guess confirmed by the glare he got from the male. "Got your tickets already by the way."

"You want to fi...." Natsu was cut off by a very sharp glare from a certain blonde that now had her hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Not now you two." She told him as the train was coming up. "And Gray, put your cloths back on please. I don't think they will let you on like that."

Glancing down the black hair mans eyes went wide. "When did I?" He yelled looking around and spotting his pants, shirt and jacket a few feet away. Grabbing them he quickly put them back on as the train came to a stop.

Wendy looking at the thing turned green. It was a new feeling, getting motion sick. But she supposed she should have expected it. Seeing as all the others were much the same.

"Um.... Natsu-san if you want I can preform Toria on you if you would like." She said nervously. True she couldn't do it on herself but no reason she couldn't at least help him.

Eyes brightening Natsu nodded before bounding over to the little Sky Dragon slayer. More then willing to take her up on the offer. After she quickly did it he ran onto the train. Excited to take it now that he wouldn't get sick.... Well wouldn't get sick for most of it.

"That was nice of you." Lucy said patting the girl's head. "By the way why isn't Erza coming?" She asked walking into the train with the other two.

"She had another mission that requested her." Wendy told her as she was lead to the seats they would be using for the long ride.

**Remember to review my dears!**


	2. The Town

Finding their seats on the train Gray shut the door as the other 3 settled into their seats. After finding out that Ezra left on a independent mission, Lucy also found out that the mission they were going on was expected to take a few days if not more. On top of the high pay, she was starting to wonder if there was more to this mission then what was being told.

Feeling the familiar launch as the train started, and the familiar green that started to hit the young sky dragonslayers face. Sighing Lucy pulled Wendy close, encouraging her to lay in her lap. Once settled she started to gently pay her head and rub her back. Much like she did for Natsu when he was like this.

"For such a simple sounding mission. This guy is offering quite the reward." Lucy said glancing at Gray. She knew better then to point these thing out to the energetic boy that was looking out the window in utter excitement. "Have any idea why?"

Huffing Gray gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "No clue but if anything there may be more then meets the eye. All I know is that apparently it's some very rare and hard to find flower. BUT used in certain potions it can do wonders." What those wonders were though he had no idea. "I guess we will just have to ask the client. See if there's anything we got to worry about."

Nodding her head Lucy leaned her head against the window she was sitting beside. Looking at some trees passed her by. It was going to be a long ride, so she might as well get comfortable. Her fingers absentmindedly twirling Wendy's hair between them.

She wasn't sure if it was the dream she had about her past or if something was going to happen. All she knew was her gut felt like it was in knots. As if something was going to happen soon, something that wasn't going to be all that good.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sometime durning the train ride Lucy drifted off to sleep. Her eye lashes softly laying against her cheeks and her breathing coming easily. She didn't notice as the weather cooled off slightly as they came closer to their destination. Nor did she notice as Wendy's spell wore off Natsu and now he was a green faced heap of nothing on the floor. Groaning and complaining about being brought onto the death trap that was a train. Wendy mumbling her agreement with her fellow slayer.

When a cool hand gently shook her shoulder she opened her eyes. Momentarily confused by her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes with one of her hands she looked around before her eyes landed on Gray who was leaning forward."We are almost there." He told her before nodding towards the window. The ground covered in the lightest of snows. Though the green grass visible still. Off in the distance a mountain could be made out. Covered in ice and snow from top to bottom.

"I didn't realized that we would need clothing for warmer weather." She sighed, though she had some things for cooler weather. But if they had to travel any closer to that mountain she would have to buy a jacket.

"Hmmm I don't think anyone was prepared for that. It's not suppose to be this cold here. At least not this time of year." Gray told her. Not that it bothered him. He enjoyed the cooler weather. But Lucy and Wendy of need something warmer.

Blinking in surprise Lucy tilted her head. About to ask why this type of weather would be here. But she stopped as the train came to a stop. Both slayers jumping up and running, with a wobble. Out the doors and off the train in record time.

Shaking her head she decided not to ask and followed the two slayers off the train. Wendy was over hugging a light post and Natsu kissing the ground. If it was anyone else Lucy would gag but like everything else the pink haired man did she was use to it.

"Well once Flame Brian finishes his make out session we can head to the clients place." Gray said chuckling as he got a growl in response to his comment. But Natsu was still to affected from his motion sickness to start a fight. Though he would get him back and then some after.

Glancing around the smallish looking town they were in. Lucy couldn't help but notice how few people were out and about. Those that were seemed pale and sick looking. Maybe that's what they needed to get this flower for? To help the people of this town.

"Listen Icicle has if it wasn't for that death trap I would beat you into the ground." Natsu growler as he looked at the Ice Make mage. "Actually I can beat you just like this!" He said changing his mind and advancing on the black haired man that was just feet from him. Only to be stops when a certain blond grabbed his scarf and pulled him away.

"Not right now you two! We have more important matters then for you to be fighting." Lucy sighed and sending a glare to Gray. "Would it kill you two to be, I don't know, nice to each other for once?"

"Yes!" She got in reply from both males at the same time. But they seemed to shrink back a bit when she gave another glare to them.

"Now lets go before you destroy something. We have to meet the client then we have to get a room at the Inn here in town." She added starting to walk in the direction that was given in the mission flyer. Natsu being dragged behind her as she hadn't released his scarf. "Come on Wendy, are you feeling better?" She added in question to the young girl.

"Of course!" Wendy said holding her chuckle in at the look on Natsu's face. His hand gripping the scarf to try and prevent himself from being strangled by his blond best friend.

If Gray wasn't the tiniest bit scared of the celestial mage. He would have made some remark about the fire mage being dragged by a girl he could easily over power. But he knew better, sure she wasn't Erza but she was still scary in her own way. Especially when it came to them destroying something and loosing their reward.Within a few minutes their were in front of the largest house in this town. It was impressive, made to show just how wealthy this person was. He clearly liked to show off just by the size and the fact that gold was edged into each window.

Coming up to the doors the four mages straightened their backs. The door opening before they even had the chance to knock. An elderly looking man and women standing in front of them. Both dressed in lovely looking clothing. Neither having the the sickly features that everyone else in town seemed to have.

"I am glad to see a guild had finally replied to our request." The women said. Her eyes shining with sadness while the man next to her had a glare of a look on his face. "We have been sending it out for over a year now. But the requests would either disappear or no one would come."

"When no one came we up the reward. So you kids better be quick..." The man started to speak before stopping due to being slapped.

"Never mind my husband. It's been a difficult time for us and he hasn't gotten over it. Please come him. I have tea ready and we can discuss what's going on." The lady said motioning to 4 into her house. Sending another glare to her husband to tell him to behave.

The 4 mages sat down on the couches once they were lead into the living room. All four able to hear the mumbles of the older man as he followed after his wife. "Took them long enough... Needed them a year ago..." Came his grumbles that only the Dragon Slayers could hear. The other two unable to pick up on the words he said.

"I know you said you want us to find some special plant. But could I ask why you need it?" Lucy asked figuring she should at least start with what the mission was for. Though she had other questions as well. "Along with where we can start looking?"

Setting down a tray of tea the women gave a sigh. The look in her eyes sad as she glanced at her husband. When he didn't say anything she decided to speak.

"I am sure you noticed that people in this village are not in the best of health?" She asked getting nods from the mages she spoke to. "We use to be a very healthy place, warm as well. But after someone unknowingly made a deal with a dark mage all to help his daughter." At those words her eyes glanced at her husband before away again. "The village got colder. It wasn't noticeable at first, only going down a couple degrees each year. About 3 years ago we noticed some of the citizens were looking pale. We didn't think anything of it, after all it happens from time to time. But it got worst and worst.

"Sighing she looked to the ground. "Putting two and two together we searched for the mage that helped cast the spell. Only to find out that instead of helping he placed a curse on this village... And the only way to cure the people was to make a tea from what they call the fire flower." 

Looking up she offered a small smile. "We would have gotten it ourselves but it's high up in the mountain near here. The conditions there are frigid, and rumours of beast live there. Not only do we not have magic ourselves but I don't think our old joints can..." She trailed off when the door slammed shut. "Ayla! What are you doing out there!"

Walking into the room a girl of average hight came in. Over her was a small dark blue hooded cloak. Bringing the hood down revealed black hair with soft curls, reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes dark blue. "I was helping some of the sick children here Merie." She said with a soft voice as she glanced at the guest in the room. The rose coloured stone that laid around her next going from a rose pink to a soft lavender colour.

Looking the girl up and down Lucy found her to be oddly familiar looking. But she also knew that they had never met before so she let it pass. "Do you have a map or something we can follow to find the flower?" She asked glancing at the girl and then the women.

"I know the general area so I could take you." Ayla replied before Merie could say anything. Making the older man jump out of his seat. A look of slight anger on his face.

"You will do no such thing missy. You aren't suppose to even leave this house and yet you..." he had to force himself to take some deep breaths to try and calm himself. "We didn't raise you to only put you in danger."

"Your not my father and I am not defenceless. I am 18 now and you can't keep me locked up here." Ayla spat back with a slight look that said she wouldn't do as the man said. "I can show you the area to look. I also know what part of the plant we need to gather, and how much."

Turning on her heels she put the good back up. "I will meet you by the fountain in the center of town. I can show you the best place to sleep for the night." She said heading for the door. Ignoring the voices of the couple that raised her. Slamming the door shut.

You could almost feel the anger rolling off the man and the worry of the women. "I am so sorry you had to see that but please if you see her try to convince her to stay behind." The man said with a shaking breath.

"We can't stop her. Like she said if she is 18 she can make the decisions by herself." Natsu said for once. His eyes on the door where the girl was before glancing back at Gray who was watching the older man. "Besides she a mage too isn't she? I can smell the magic on her among other things." He added for once keeping his cool. The look in his eyes both serious a slightly confused. "Who is she too you?"

"She our... well we think of her as our daughter. We found her 14 years ago. She and a few other people were in some frozen globe in a cave. All in a ageless sleep like state. When they came to we found that they had been in that state for 5 years. They had no memory of how they came to be that way, but she was 4 at the time." Merie told them looking down with tears in her eyes. "She's always kept her distance from us though. I think she is waiting and hoping to find her birth family.

"Lucy had to hold back a few tears, while Wendy couldn't letting her eyes water, tears hitting her cheeks. "I don't mean to speak out of place. But holding her back and forcing her to stay in a place isn't the answer. I hated it when my father tried to hold me back and I am sure she is the same." Lucy told her finishing her cup of tea. "But I think we can all agree that we will find this flower for you. Right guys?"

At her question they all nodded. Natsu and Gray getting up at the same time. "Let's head out and get a room. If we turn in early tonight we can start early tomorrow. Not only that but we will have to pick up some supplies tonight." Gray said looking at the couple. "So she's the one that you made a deal for huh? Can I ask why?"

Knowing they had been somewhat caught the couple looked at one another. "She is sensitive to heat. Overheating very easily, we wanted to get her a charm or something that would keep her cool, to give her a normal life. But we were tricked. Nothing helped her, though the cold doesn't affect her." The woman said before smiling. "The stone on her neck lace changes colour according to her mood. If it starts to turn white or pastel in colour it means she getting to hot." She added as a warning. Unlike her husband she knew that their girl would be following this group.

"Then we will be off?" Wendy asked in a quiet voice. Standing after Lucy got up and looking around at her little group.

"Yes we should get going." Lucy agreed but stopped when Merie placed a hand on her arm before placing an envelope into her hand.

"That should be more then enough to get yourselves a couple room at the inn. Along with a meal and warmer clothing." She told her with a smile. "Thank you for accepting the request of ours. So before you reject this let me tell you that it's the least we can do."

Smiling Lucy did take the envelope. Glancing inside she looked up with wide eyes. What was inside was definitely more then enough. Possibly to much. But hearing the sincerity in the woman's voice she could do nothing but accept it. "Thank you. We will hopefully be back in a couple days with your flower." She told her heading to the door with the rest of team Natsu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once out of the nice looking house the group headed to the center of town to meet Ayla. It didn't take long since the town was small and they could easily spot the dark blue cloaked girl sitting by a small but lovely looking fountain.

"Ayla right?" Lucy asked coming up to her and holding out her hand to shake the girls. "I'm." She started to introduce herself along with the others but she was interrupted.

"Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and Gray correct?" Ayla said with a smile. Getting a nod from all four almost shocked mages. "I read Sorcerer Weekly and am a fan of Fairy Tail." She explained with a chuckle. Her eyes lingering on Gray a little longer then the rest. "I was actually hoping to join after things were solved in town here."

Blinking Natsu broke to groups silence with a laugh. "That's great, I think you'll fit right in. What magic do you use?" He asked bouncing on a foot.

"Crystal make magic." She told him raising a brow. "The colour depends on my mood." She added showing them why she meant and making a indigo coloured rose, handing it to Lucy. "Happy." She added to tell her what mood she was in.

"Strange I thought it would be some type of ice magic." Natsu frowned and looking at the Rose in his partners hand. "After all you smell like Gray." He added but it seemed no one heard what he said as they all oohed and awed at the almost perfect looking rose.

"You will definitely fit right in." Gray said with a nod of his head. "So before you show us the in why don't we talk over food?" He asked as his stomachs rumbled. Almost as soon as he said the word food, Natsu yelled a 'hell ya!' Into the air.

Laughing Ayla nodded her head and started to head towards a building not too far. "Most of the restaurants are closed but this ones still open and even if it wasn't the only one. I would have to say it's the best in town." She told them. Opening the door to let them in. Inside there was only one couple there eating, and it appeared like they were about to leave.

Heading to the far corner Ayla sat down in the corner seat and waited as the other 4 joined her. "It may be small but the food is amazing!" She told them after they sat down. "So do you need anything else around here before you head off?" She added mostly eyeing their state of dress. Not that she was much better. Pulling off her thin cloak. She was wearing a baby blue and white short sleeve shirt and thin grey pants that hugged her figure. It showed that she was in very good shape, her figure curvy yet slim. Her bust an average size for her age.

"Actually Wendy and I will need some warmer cloths." Lucy chuckled though this was usually the case. When has she ever been prepared for colder weather. "These two though don't get cold." She added with a bit of envy in her voice.

"Ahh yes fire magic and ice magic." Ayla said understand that much. "The cold doesn't really affect me. But even I find the mountain a bit chilly." She added before a red headed waitress came. Like everyone here she was pale in colour but she seemed healthier then most.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**So will stop here for now! Reminder to review!!**


End file.
